Her Biggest Fan
by writerOfDarkness
Summary: Raven has a crazed fan that will do anything for her...and anything to her. A sequel to life and death, you should read life and death to understand alot of it. It has a different plot tho. plz no flames, RR PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

Hi Guys! I'm back! This is chapter 1 of this story. I hope to get more reviews than the last story. It is six months after the hospital incident. Tomb has been with the titans for 7 months.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TOMBS POV  
  
"Happy birthday Robin!" everyone screamed.  
  
It was Robin's birthday today. I was in the living room, just sitting with a book.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
Raven and I just sighed.  
  
"Hey Tomb, do you have a birthday?"  
  
"Well, duh." I said.  
  
"When is it?" said Cyborg.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't celebrate it." I said.  
  
"C'mon, dude. Tell us!" said Beast Boy.  
  
"On earth, it's in June."  
  
"What day?"  
  
"Thirty second."  
  
-_- "Really."  
  
"Eighth."  
  
"Dude, that's next week!" said Cyborg.  
  
"I'm glad you can count."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"So, uh, How about we have a party next week?" said Robin.  
  
"I'll have to think about that. I'm gonna go for a walk."  
  
"But you shall miss out on the cake of ice cream." Said Starfire.  
  
"That's ok."  
  
I started out the door when Raven caught up to me.  
  
"Where are you going?" she said.  
  
"Anywhere."  
  
"Mind if I come with you?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
We walked to the park, then to the pizza place, then to the café.  
  
"RAVEN!!!" came from a voice across the walkway. "Are you Raven? I'm your biggest fan!"  
  
The kid was a boy, about 11 years old.  
  
"I'm Alex."  
  
We both just stared.  
  
"I belong to a fan club. It has all Raven fans, and the leader's name is Rob."  
  
"That's... great." She said.  
  
"Can you come to the meeting on Sunday? It would make me a total honor member, and everyone would be so excited."  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?"  
  
"Ugh. Fine."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
The kid happily left.  
  
"I didn't know you had a fan club," I said.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"So, are you gonna go?"  
  
"What choice do I have?"  
  
"Let's go," I said.  
  
We started heading back. But for some reason, I had a very bad feeling about the meeting... 


	2. a little chat

This is chapter 2...and I have no reviews. Maybe it isn't up yet. Well, I hope to make this as successful as my last story, if not more. Please review, I'll work harder at making every little detail in this lead to another, like a mystery, not some blabber that has nothing to do with anything. I hope this one will have depth, hopefully like my last story did. Please R+R, even though many people will read this and still not give any feedback.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we got back to the titan tower, everybody had heard the news about Raven going to the fan club.  
  
"Dude, what about MY fan club?" Beast Boy said.  
  
"I'll bet your fans are all Goths. No offense, Rae," said Cyborg.  
  
"So...anyway, you're gonna go tomorrow?" said Robin.  
  
"For the tenth time, YES!" Raven said.  
  
"What time is this meeting of fans?"  
  
"Around noon." I said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"There are always meetings at the library at noon, and they're all fan clubs."  
  
Everyone was satisfied. Everybody started off, going to do their own thing. Hopefully a certain someone would not bake a certain cake that blew up in a certain fridge that I was still trying to clean out.  
  
"You just be careful out there." I said to Raven.  
  
"What's got you so paranoid?"  
  
"Just a hunch." I replied.  
  
"What do you care anyway?" she said.  
  
"You know I care for you."  
  
She smiled. Something that was very rare.  
  
"I'll pour you a cup of tea." I said as she headed to her room.  
  
As I entered the kitchen, I saw Cyborg trying to remove his arm from a cake Starfire had made.  
  
"The hideous blob," I remarked as I poured the tea.  
  
"Oh, shut up and hand me that crowbar." He said.  
  
I looked around and did not see a crowbar. So I handed him a plastic spoon and left.  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you."  
  
I smirked.  
  
I walked up to Raven's room and knocked softly.  
  
"The door's open Tomb."  
  
"Here's your tea."  
  
"Thanks. Could you sit down for a second?"  
  
"Uh, sure." I said, starting to sit.  
  
"Do you really have a bad feeling about this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have never lied to me before. You have respected my privacy, and I trust you."  
  
"Umm, thank you. I only think that something bad will happen because I'm a little bit paranoid, remember?"  
  
"I don't believe that. I have flashes of the future in my head, and they're usually bad. Maybe you do too, but just don't know it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You still think I should go?"  
  
"You don't want to disappoint your fans, do you?"  
  
"Maybe you should come with me."  
  
"Ok. You don't think we'll have to use our powers, do you?"  
  
"Hopefully just for fun and demonstration."  
  
"But I got sued that one time I made the skeletons rise from the ground at the party warehouse place, remember?"  
  
"I remember. 100,000 dollars. And who paid for that anyway?"  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
She eyed me carefully.  
  
"Well, it's late. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. The big meetings tomorrow. Good night." I gave her a light hug as I headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm asking you nicely. It just feels good to know I'm writing for somebody, and not just writing so it sits there with nobody looking at it. ( 


	3. change of plans

Hi! Right now it is 10:00 Sunday, February seventh, 2004. Just to give you an idea of how long it takes to upload and how late I write for you lovable readers ;) I am feeling much less dramatic and more fun and jolly, so I have decided to add a bit of comic relief to make it more authentic. But I do not own the teen titans. Because if I did, it would convince people to join my legion of crazed devil warriors! Ahem, uh, I don't own the titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG" screamed the stupid, retarded alarm.  
  
"Morning y'all." Cyborg said. He was up really early.  
  
"What have you been doing all morning?" I asked. "I'm surprised you're up earlier than me. It's five o clock."  
  
"Umm, hello? Video games? I got the new wrestling game limited edition with over 1,000 characters, 60,000 finishing moves, and more than a million costumes, and---"  
  
"I get the point. It's an alternate reality. I suppose you have to remember the number for an ambulance in the game?"  
  
"You're funny. Funny lookin!"  
  
"Ha, yea. I didn't really mean that. I know you play the game for the depth, the strategy, but mostly because of the raw, manly, figures, the way the spandex catches every curve of the man's body, the---" he had grabbed me by the neck and was as red as a beet.  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you. Again, and again, and again."  
  
I smiled. "Fine. But I get to hurt you if I can beat you in that game."  
  
He started laughing.  
  
"YOU?????? BEAT ME??????? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
-_- "Yes. I'll give you twenty bucks if I beat you, and vice versa."  
  
"Fine! Another twenty for me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"FINE JUST SHUT UP!!!" screamed Beast Boy from down the hall.  
  
"Eh, ok."  
  
We headed downstairs after getting twenty dollars from our rooms. We started playing. The wrestler I chose was a longhaired, green haired guy with black pants. He was the only wrestler with pants.  
  
"Like I said. Spandex."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
And of course, Cyborg chooses the guy that eats nothing but steroids and spends time at the gym 25/8. With as little clothing as possible. It hurt to look.  
  
After a couple minutes of play, it was obvious this was pointless. I kept blocking, he kept punching, He kept blocking, I kept kicking, and nobody really got anywhere. Even the soundtrack started to get on my nerves. WHO LISTENS TO WAR IN A WRESTLING MATCH???  
  
WAR! HUH!  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing!  
WAR! HUH!  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing!  
  
Oh, yes. Definitely music to fight to.  
  
After an hour of pointless game play, we had only finished one round. Won by me.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Robin said. "And how long have you been here?"  
  
"Winning twenty bucks and an hour." I said.  
  
"Hey, It's storming outside, maybe you guys should give it a rest. There have already been some power outages."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. There's not going to be a---"  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge blackout.  
  
"Maybe we all just went blind at the same time." I said.  
  
"The stove won't even start." Robin said.  
  
"My friends, the bulb of light in my ceiling has turned dark? Has it died? Shall we bury it?"  
  
"Robin, maybe you should try teaching her a little more about technology." Cyborg said.  
  
"There's just been a blackout. Don't worry Starfire, just use your star bolts to light this candle." Robin held up a candle.  
  
'Don't worry birdie, I've got it covered. Three skeletal mages came out of the ground, two with fire hands, another with electricity."  
  
"Tomb, did you just solve the worlds energy problem with a wave of your wand?"  
  
"Umm...maybe."  
  
"Aw, little Tomby cares for the environment!" Beast Boy said, from the top of the stairs. By the way, I have gotten better at flying and now float down the stairs.  
  
"You know, tofu boy, you're looking pretty flammable right now." I said, holding up a candle.  
  
"Be quiet, all of you." Raven said, from the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey! How'd you get over there?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"It's dark nimrod."  
  
-_-  
  
"Raven, you still have to go to that meeting today."  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"Great. Peek a boo." I said, appearing right behind her. She screamed.  
  
"It's dark." I said with a smile.  
  
"Perhaps we shall eat a feast of which is called, I think, the breaking of the fast?"  
  
"Breakfast, Starfire." Robin said.  
  
"We can't make that without the stove!" Beast Boy yelled.  
  
"Then we can make sushi," I said looking at him.  
  
"ACK! Ok, how about we use the fire?"  
  
"Fine. Just make something!" Cyborg said. "But not tofu!"  
  
I walked up to Raven.  
  
"Some role model you are," I said telepathically.  
  
"I'll just say we got flooded."  
  
"Ok. It's kinda humid in here. But it is raining and it is summer."  
  
"Yea," she said taking her hood down.  
  
"Are you ever going to go?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
I smirked.  
  
"You are so evil."  
  
"I know." She looked at me. She didn't smile, but I could see it in her eyes.  
  
"I just remembered, I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life six months ago."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Do we shake or kiss or high five or what?"  
  
She just looked at me. I leaned forward, but then wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"At least I can show my emotions."  
  
"I can too. You can see them can't you?"  
  
"Yes... Umm, how about we go help make breakfast?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
When we got there, Beast Boy was twitching.  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
"Tomb's friend here shook hands with him."  
  
I just smiled.  
  
"He looks like a chipmunk." I said, as Beast Boy spazzed.  
  
"I shall help our endlessly moving friend to his feet" Starfire said.  
  
"BBBBZZZZZZ"  
  
Starfire's hair stood up straight. My skeletal mage just shrugged.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that." I said to him. He gave me the thumbs up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa, long chapter! Please tell me you thought that was funny. Please R+R! I bet you none of you thought Raven would cancel the arrangement. Right now it's 11:10. That's how much time I'm willing to waste for you guys. ;) 


	4. doorknob

Wow! Thanx for all the reviews! I didn't expect to get that many in one day. For those of you who didn't read life and death (Shame on you!) Tomb is as short/tall as Robin. He has pale skin, a black cloak like Raven's, black hair as long as Starfire's, but smoother and shiny. (O_O shiny lol) He has a black button down shirt underneath the cloak and black pants. He has a gold ankh pendant because he deals so much with death, leather boots, and a crystal wand that glows different colors that's about 11 inches long. It hangs from a holster pouch thing on his belt that I forgot to mention. He also has a small sheath attached to his ankle where there is a small knife. As for his personality, he has a cocky, sarcastic attitude, and will not hesitate to speak his mind. But he has a sensitive side for Raven, because the two are so much alike. He has an intolerant attitude sometimes, and will attack as soon as told. He is disciplined, and is annoyed by people who are not. He can talk telepathically, can summon skeletal beings to do his bidding. He can also control fire, but rarely does so. Another of his unknown talents is to bring things back to life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Monday, and Raven had not gone to the meeting. We had decided to go to the movies to get away from Robin insisting that we train.  
  
"Whoa. Don't look now, but over in the corner is our good friend Alex. He's probably ticked off." I said.  
  
"Remember, we got flooded yesterday and had to get the pump going to clear out the basement."  
  
"Sure. I'll lie to the poor kid who just wanted to see you and be respected by his friends just for you. Talk about ethics."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Raven!!! I waited all day for you at the library! Don't you know that the meeting is there?"  
  
"Umm... the thing is, Tomb got bit by a spider and we got worried and took him to the hospital wing and had to draw all this blood but the machine malfunctioned and took too much blood so we had to help him the whole day."  
  
O_O O_O Both Alex and me were dumbstruck.  
  
"Oh...well, ok, then, do you think you can come next Sunday?"  
  
"Sorry, that's Tomb's Birthday."  
  
"I hate my birthday. I hate you. I hate---"  
  
"OK! So, uh, we have to go now Robin told us to get a movie and get back so uh, bye."  
  
She went to the rental store, grabbed a random movie and walked out the door.  
  
"Um, Rae? You just got a documentary on doorknobs." I said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh yea, Starfire wanted a documentary. Let's go."  
  
Alex was following us. It made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
When we finally left and lost Alex, we started back.  
  
"Documentary on doorknobs. Who in their right mind." I said.  
  
"I had to get away."  
  
"And what happened to flooded basement? I almost DIED yesterday? What was that?"  
  
"Sorry. I got nervous."  
  
"Is nervousness an emotion?"  
  
"If it was, you would be dead."  
  
I just stared at her.  
  
"Shall we?" she said. We were right outside of the tower.  
  
"Shalln't we?"  
  
"That's not even a word."  
  
I smiled.  
  
When we entered, nobody was there. The entire tower seemed empty.  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
I saw something move in the distance. It was not one of the titans.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
We walked in the direction of the place the figure last was, and we walked to a closet.  
  
"Open it." Raven said.  
  
I touched the doorknob and it shocked me.  
  
"Ow."  
  
I opened the door, and there was a static-like sound when I opened the door. I looked in, and two eyes stared right into my eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is that????"  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!! STAY BACK!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The room was completely silent for a moment as everyone tried to absorb what had happened.  
  
"What the...?" Raven said.  
  
"Dude... so glad you're back. Tomb, your mage friend electrified everything in this house! We're hiding!" Beast Boy said.  
  
I stared for a moment, with my jaw on the ground. Then Raven and me burst out laughing.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!! You're hiding from a little electricity?"  
  
"Dude?? Ahem, may I remind you how the electric chair works?"  
  
"Yea, but this guy wasn't called on for fighting. He is a lot more mild powered. He can't kill you. But I can." I winked.  
  
Everyone turned red, first out of anger, then embarrassment.  
  
I felt a shock on my shoulder.  
  
"What?" I said to the skeleton.  
  
He waved.  
  
"Robin, come here."  
  
"No way."  
  
:( "GET OVER HERE!"  
  
He rushed over. I took his gloves off.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Don't you ever wash your hands?"  
  
"Of course..." he said, looking away.  
  
"Here Skeletor." I tossed the gloves to the mage.  
  
"Put them on."  
  
He looked at me and cocked his head. But he did what he was told.  
  
"Can't you just send his soul back?" Raven asked.  
  
"Of course, but this guy is quite a character. He can think."  
  
The skeleton did a little victory dance.  
  
"See? And with those gloves, nobody will ever bear the wrath of electricity again."  
  
"Many thanks my pale friend." Starfire said.  
  
"So...what movie is that?" Cyborg said, pointing at the movie in Raven's hand.  
  
"Something about doorknobs."  
  
"It sounds fun! Let us view the movie!" Starfire said.  
  
"Whatever," said Raven.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha! Got you scared when he saw the figure, didn't I? 


	5. bonding

PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU DON'T READ THE THINGS UP HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hi again. I think the last couple episodes were not very serious, and not too... blah. Not anything like life and death, much more joking around. But I assume the reader expected something lie life and death, so I'm gonna go back to the drama, occasional joke, etc., but mostly drama. I think. I hope that paragraph last time cleared up who Tomb is, I'll try to make a picture of him. I missed out on making a little romance between Tomb/Raven, as someone suggested.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was asleep. The documentary on doorknobs was only a quarter through, and I was already stupider than I had ever been. I decided to go to the dining room with Raven.  
  
"I'm never touching another doorknob as long as I live." I said. She did not answer.  
  
"Tea?" She offered me a cup.  
  
"Sure. Thank you."  
  
We sat down across from each other, sipping the tea, listening to the moans of boredom from the living room.  
  
"Have we ever done this Raven?"  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"You know... Just sat down together and... talked?"  
  
"No. We've always been avoiding the rest of the team or something."  
  
"Should we start now?"  
  
"Nothing's stopping us."  
  
"We've always talked about things bothering us. I don't think we're being bothered too much right now. How about things that don't bother us?"  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"I...don't know. I remember some things though. Like that battle 6 months ago."  
  
"Wow. That was some day. I still remember it. Like it was yesterday."  
  
"You know, sometimes I stay awake at night thinking about that, and thinking what if we weren't so lucky to save you. Sometimes I have nightmares about it, and I wake up screaming."  
  
"Should I be thanking you for your concern? Thanks."  
  
I just sat there.  
  
"Why do you scream and say awake?"  
  
"I already told you. I care about you. You matter more than anything to me. I don't know why."  
  
"Wow... I'm flattered."  
  
We sat there for an unknown time, similar to the time in the hospital.  
  
"I haven't said this for six months. I guess I kind of buried it deep down."  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"I. L-l-l-o-uh-o-v-v-v-e-e y-yo-u. I love you. And I will never leave you."  
  
I looked into her eyes for the first real time in quite a while.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
We held hands and leaned across the table. We stared at each other in a trance that was abruptly broken with a deadly silence.  
  
"The movie's over."  
  
Beast Boy charged in.  
  
"We're making dinner! What do you want-Hey! What have you been doing for almost an hour?"  
  
"Bonding."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was a really irrelevant chapter, but don't worry. I make a lot of references to it later. BTW, just because something doesn't have a link doesn't mean you can't access it. For example, this is chapter 5. Tomorrow morning, go to the URL bar and type in 6 instead of 5 where it says chapter=5. Bye! Please R+R!!!! 


	6. the meeting

Hi again. For some reason right now I can't access chapter 5, it's really weird. O well. Right now in the story it is Sunday, and the weather is perfect.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You have to go today Rae. There's no reason not to." Said Robin.  
  
"Ok. How bad could it be?"  
  
"I'm coming with you, remember." I said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
We left the house and walked towards the direction of the library.  
  
"Nothing bad is gonna happen." I reassured her.  
  
"We can never be sure."  
  
We reached the library, and with time to spare.  
  
"I'm gonna go inside and find a book. You coming?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
I picked up a spell book that was by a Wicca author. (A/N Wicca is a religion were witchcraft is practiced, but for love and luck and money.) Strangely, this book had spells on controlling fire.  
  
"Hmm..." I whispered.  
  
Raven had gotten a dark poetry book.  
  
"Hey Raven it's noon. Let's go."  
  
She did not seem to be too excited.  
  
"I just wanna get this over with."  
  
We walked down the hall until we found a meeting room. It was easy to find because of all the pictures on the door. We walked inside.  
  
"Whoa." Everyone there had on a cloak like Raven's but all of them were men.  
  
"How come you don't have any girl fans?" I whispered.  
  
"I guess I'm not girly enough."  
  
"You're definitely pretty enough." I said, looking around.  
  
"Oh my god." Raven pointed to a podium in the back of the room. There sat the most freakish thing I had seen since the cake of variety.  
  
"Is that a man?" I asked. The person wore clothes exactly like Raven's, except he wore tights on his legs.  
  
"Is he wearing a-"  
  
"GREETINGS MY FELLOW GROUP MEMBERS!" he screamed.  
  
"That must be Rob."  
  
"TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST!!! THANKS TO ALEX, RAVEN IN PERSON IS HERE!!! And so is her friend Tomb."  
  
"This is boring." I said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
The crowd started asking questions immediately.  
  
"What's it like being a titan?"  
  
"Why are you so grumpy?"  
  
"What are your powers?"  
  
Raven answered every question.  
  
I was pulled aside by one of the fans.  
  
"You're Raven's friend?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are you good friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How good?" This guy was starting to annoy me.  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Why does she like you?"  
  
"I saved her life."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dr. Light had captured her and tried to kill her and I saved her."  
  
"Cool. Does she like you?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"As a friend?"  
  
"Uh, yea?"  
  
"What about more than a friend?"  
  
This question caught me off guard.  
  
"I don't know. I think so." I said, recalling the talk we had.  
  
"So, you guys are like a couple?"  
  
I had never thought of it that way. I considered what a couple was. Just two people that like each other, right?  
  
"I...guess so."  
  
"Oh. So she only likes you and doesn't like anyone else."  
  
"She likes me more. And so do I. I like her more than anyone."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I'm gonna go get a soda."  
  
When I returned, I saw that the room was empty. I double-checked the room, and it was the correct one. I ran throughout the whole library, and I started to panic. When I rushed outside, the last glimpse of Raven I saw was from the back of a car. She had been kidnapped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If ppl review this I will definitely work harder. PLZ R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would really appreciate it. 


	7. Robin

Hi. Thanx for all of the reviews, there were sure a lot of them. Please R+R if you haven't already. E-mail me if you have any ideas, or if you want to put some character you made up, just e-mail me and I'll tie it into the story. If you don't include a past story, I will make one up. Ok. Bye for now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I couldn't believe this. Raven had been kidnapped before, but I didn't want it to happen again. I ran in the direction of the car like he-  
  
"Tomb! We decided to come to the meeting!" said a voice. It was Beast Boy.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hey man, I was just trying to say hi!" He looked around. "Where is Raven and why are you outside?"  
  
"She got kidnapped. I'm gonna go find her." I said.  
  
"What?" Everyone said.  
  
"She was KIDNAPPED! I'M GOING TO GO FIND HER!" I started running again.  
  
Robin caught up.  
  
"Don't bother me." I caught a glimpse of the car between two alleys. I ran through the alley.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"Follow that car!" I said, pointing.  
  
"Hey! That's Raven in the back seat! And that's-hey! Why are there two other Ravens?"  
  
"Those are her fans. They kidnapped her. Hurry up!" I was surprised when I ran faster than him. I focused my eyes on the car, and ran and ran and ran. About half a block later, I realized robin wasn't with me. I looked back and her was on the ground, not moving. I had not heard anything before, but looking around, my cloak had two bullet holes in it.  
  
"What the..." I said. I considered running back and helping him. He was probably shot, and I hoped it wasn't fatal. If I went back and helped him, I could lose the car. If I didn't, he could bleed to death.  
  
"He owes me so much." I muttered, running back to help him.  
  
When I reached where he was, he was sprawled out on the ground, bleeding like a water balloon. But he was conscious.  
  
"Tomb. Go get Raven. I'll be fine."  
  
"Ha, yea right. You can't move, idiot." I summoned two horses, something I had practiced and gotten better at. I grabbed him and put him onto a horse, and rode with him down to the hospital, making sure he didn't fall off.  
  
"I really need some seat belts."  
  
I met along with the team on the way, and they all joined with me to the hospital.  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
After an hour of waiting, the doctor told us that Robin had had a broken leg and a bullet in his rib cage. The bullet had cracked a bone.  
  
"DA-"  
  
"Beast Boy, how is Robin's leg broken? Has it run out of energy cells, like on my planet?"  
  
"Uh, no Starfire. I broke by going crack, like a pencil."  
  
Starfire's eyes widened. She started shivering.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"B-b-b-r-br-o-o-k-kk-e-e? P-p-p-e-e-n-c-c-i-i-l? Eek!" She covered her ears with her hands.  
  
"So uh, would you mind explaining what happened?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"A bullet must have hit Robin, and I assume he tripped over a pothole in the road."  
  
"Ouch. So, what happened to Raven."  
  
"She was kidnapped, and I'm gonna find her and kill whoever took her. I am really ticked that this happened again." I said.  
  
"Fan club, right?"  
  
"Right on."  
  
*Sigh* "And we can't depend on Robin anymore.  
  
"Nope. Sure can't." He said.  
  
"But we can have help." I said.  
  
"You're not thinking about...?"  
  
"Yes I am." 


	8. a tidbit of advice

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!! I was grounded for the whole weekend and Monday. I don't have much time, so I'll try to make this one as best as I can at the moment. Maybe I'll edit it soon. Btw, If you didn't know what he was talking about, asking that person for help, you should read Life and Death. OK  
  


* * *

  
~~~~~~~PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  


* * *

  
We arrived back at the Tower, leaving Robin at the hospital.  
  
"Stupid Robin. He's gonna get himself killed some day." I said.  
  
"Robin is not stupid! He was working hard to capture the kidnapper!" Starfire said.  
  
"Ok. Whatever." I went into the kitchen and got out the knife sharpened to sharpen my dagger.  
  
"Uh, dude, that's for the kitchen knives." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Doesn't matter. It'll be good enough to kill with."  
  
"Hey man, why you gotta keep talking about killing things?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"When you've been through all that I have, you develop a hatred for everything."  
  
Everyone slowly backed away. I continued to sharpen my dagger. About ten minutes later Cyborg walked into the room.  
  
"So, how are you going to get them to help?"  
  
"I'll ask."  
  
"But their townhouse was abandoned. They virtually vanished."  
  
"Good point. Do you think they're still in the city?"  
  
"Probably somewhere in Canada by now."  
  
"Argh. Well, they're our only hope. We have to go find them. Did you tell the others?"  
  
"No." Cyborg responded.  
  
"Then they don't have to know. I can do this by myself."  
  
"Need me?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe. I'm gonna go back to the hospital and ask Robin for advice."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"You ever ride on a dragon before?" I asked.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Well here's your chance." I said. He followed me outside and I summoned a dragon. This was much harder than a horse.  
  
"Cool." He stared.  
  
"Hurry up. The hospital closes in an hour."  
  
We arrived at the hospital with time to spare.  
  
"Those birds are faster than I thought." He said.  
  
"Just hope we don't get a parking ticket..."  
  
We arrived at Robin's room, and saw him punching the air.  
  
"Hey." He said when he saw us. "Shouldn't you be worried about Raven?"  
  
"Dude, how much harm can a couple of guys in dresses do?" I said.  
  
"Do you know what a cult is?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, yea, from first hand experience."  
  
Both Cyborg and Robin stared at me.  
  
"Uh, ok then. Then you know how nuts they can go."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Robin, we came for advice." Cyborg said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We need help tracking some people to help us find Raven." I said. "You know who I'm talking about."  
  
"Yea I do. Why don't you just call— Oh, yea, the disappearing identity thing."  
  
"They don't exist." I said.  
  
"So, Robin, How can we find something that doesn't exist?" Cyborg said.  
  
"That's impossible. But like I said, we have done the impossible before, right?" He said. "And do you know what else is impossible? Bringing things back to life, being green and a shape shifter, being able to fly, but all those things we've accomplished right?"  
  
"Yea yea, whatever. So, can you give me any advice on how to find the gang?"  
  
"Maybe. Bruce has a super computer that can track anything with his satellites. Ask him."  
  
"Bruce...?"  
  
"OH! OH NO!!! YOU DID NOT HEAR THAT!!!"  
  
"Bruce Wayne? You don't know him!" I said. "Robin what are you—OH!!! Robin! And Bruce is..."  
  
"BATMAN!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Did you have to yell? These aren't the thickest walls in the world." Robin said.  
  
"Ok, so that means we have to go to Gotham City. We should go as quick as possible." I said.  
  
"Ok. Visiting time is over. The nurse will be here in a couple seconds." He said.  
  
"OK! Visiting time is over! Everybody out!" Said a nurse.  
  
"We leave for Gotham tomorrow. Gather your things." I said to Cyborg.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Holy crap how did I not manage to say their name!!! If you want to know what they want to track down, read Life and Death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~PLEASE READ+REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. the search

Hey guys. Uh, I'll be updating today, but the chapter might be a little shorter. Or, if I'm in the zone, maybe it'll be the longest one. Please R+R and R+R Life and Death.  
  
The next day came and nobody asked about the visit to the hospital. I woke up early and woke Cyborg up.  
  
"Wake up. We're leaving."  
  
"Now?" He said.  
  
"Nobody else is up yet. We'll leave a note."  
  
"Ok, hold on, let my battery recharge. It should only take about five more minutes."  
  
"I'll write the note." I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down that Cyborg had lost a piece of equipment, and we went back down to the lab to get it fixed.  
  
"Ok. Done. Let's take the T-car. I'll drive."  
  
-_- "Ok. Whatever. How fast can that soup can go anyway?"  
  
"Faster than you can open your trap." He responded.  
  
We raced out the door, and headed to Gotham city, which was about a state away.  
  
'So, what do you think Bruce will be like?" He asked me.  
  
"Just like Batman." I responded. He sunk.  
  
"Really." He said.  
  
"Really moody." I said.  
  
"Like Raven?" He asked. I flinched when I heard her name.  
  
"Something like that." I said.  
  
We sat silent in the car for a while, listening to the radio. Finally, we arrived at Gotham.  
  
"This place is a dump." Cyborg said.  
  
"I think Robin should have stayed and helped." I responded. We kept driving until we were outside of Wayne Enterprises.  
  
"Park here and wait for me." I said.  
  
"I'll come with you." Cyborg said.  
  
"I'll handle this alone."  
  
"But—"  
  
"ALONE" I yelled.  
  
I walked into the building, and put my knife down at the front security place. I asked for Mr. Wayne, and the vice president said he was at home.  
  
"Argh."  
  
I rushed back to the car and told Cyborg.  
  
"So, uh, where's this guy live?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know actually. Ask Robin."  
  
Cyborg got on his walkie talkie thing and asked Robin.  
  
"It's the big black one on the hill. You can't miss it." He responded.  
  
I pointed to the one on the hill and Cyborg shut the beeper and drove off.  
  
When we arrived at the manor, we carefully exited the car. There were a couple of dogs outside.  
  
"Shoo you lousy mutts" I shouted. As if cued, they attacked.  
  
"If they want a fight, they've got a fight." Cyborg said.  
  
One of the dogs bit my leg, and I punched it and it let go. Cyborg was struggling with two dogs that had lunged on him. Suddenly, a dog charged towards me, and I drew my wand. I was about to cast a spell, but it would take too long. So I hit it with the wand. We ran to the gate and climbed over.  
  
"Some security system." Cyborg said. Just then, the dogs some how got into the area we were.  
  
"That's it." I said, drawing my knife. Suddenly the dogs left.  
  
"Are we ok?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"No." Said a voice from behind us.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for Bruce" I said, turning around.  
  
"Why do you need him?" He said.  
  
"Robin told us to."  
  
"What's with Robin?" He asked.  
  
"Are you Bruce? Are you Batman?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yes. Come in." 


	10. the search begins

I have not updated very often. I'm sorry, but it feels like nobody's reading it. The last chapter I updated got NO reviews. Well, maybe one or two, I think. But still, if you're reading this, please R+R, even if you're anonymous. I work hard to write this, please use a little of your time to write a little review. If you have a made up character that would be cool to put in this, e-mail me at worship_mike2000@yahoo.com ok? Ok I'll get started, but I won't update for a while if I don't get a certain number of reviews. I know it's not that great, but if ppl are reading this, they really should review. That means you ;).  
  
He led me through hallways with extravagant wallpaper and tiles. Eventually we made our way into the lounge. There was tea on the table.  
  
"How did you know I was Batman?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Robin told us." Cyborg said.  
  
"Actually, Robin made the mistake of telling us." I said, smiling.  
  
"That idiot." Bruce remarked. I had never heard anyone call Robin an idiot. Robin could beat up just about everyone.  
  
"We need your help," I blurted.  
  
"Hmm?" He said, looking up from his cup of tea.  
  
"I need to find someone. Some people, actually."  
  
"So get up and look." Bruce said.  
  
"He can't" Cyborg said, standing up.  
  
"Sit down, boy." Bruce said. Cyborg started to look angry.  
  
"Calm down Cy." I said. "They don't exist, Mr. Wayne. Actually, they disappeared."  
  
"And you want to find them and save them." He said.  
  
"No. They destroyed their identities, and we can't track them. Then we need they're help to find our friend."  
  
"That's a problem." Bruce said.  
  
"So can you help us or not?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Why should I?" He said, starting to drink his tea.  
  
"Why you little!!" Cyborg stood up and his arm turned into a cannon.  
  
"Whoa. Calm down Cy. What's the matter with you anyway?" I asked.  
  
"I'll tell you. This playboy has everything in the world, all the money he can dream of, and he's a superhero!!!!! And who does he help? Only the people in trouble. What about the people in terrorist attacks? What about the people in the war? What about people in car accidents? What about them? This guy has a chance to make the world a utopia, but he spends it on the junkyard of a city, and yet there is still more crime than ever!!!"  
  
We both stared at him.  
  
"Cyborg, try to picture a world without Mr. Wayne. Gotham wouldn't even be here, we wouldn't find Jinx, Gizmo, or Mammoth, and then we couldn't rescue Raven."  
  
"Raven?" Bruce asked.  
  
"A girl in the team." I said. "The damsel in distress."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Cyborg said. He had cooled down. Obviously, the last episode was just a mood burst. He was never like that before.  
  
"Ok. I'll help you find them." Bruce said. He led us down to the basement, which was covered with bats. There was a huge computer.  
  
"This is what will find the gang, right?" I asked.  
  
"Only if they're outdoors."  
  
"I'll need a picture." He said.  
  
"Uh oh." Cyborg moaned.  
  
"Wait." I said, taking out my wallet. "Here." I handed Bruce a picture of everyone.  
  
"I didn't know you had those" Cyborg said.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know." I responded.  
  
"I found them." Bruce said. The computer zoomed in on a small section of Metropolis.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Wayne. We have to go now."  
  
"Say hello to Robin for me." Bruce said.  
  
We left in a hurry. The T-car was parked real close, and we sped off.  
  
"Were is Metropolis?" I asked.  
  
"Over there" Cyborg said, pointing to a map in the car.  
  
"Eyes on the road, EYES ON THE ROAD!!!!!!!" I yelled, barely colliding with an 18-wheeler. "Stupid."  
  
About an hour later, I was asleep when we reached Metropolis.  
  
"This is better than Gotham." I said. We walked along in the streets, searching the city.  
  
"We should have asked where they were." I said.  
  
We continued walking until we saw a gang making graffiti on an apartment building.  
  
"Hey! That ain't your house!" Cyborg shouted, running after them. I sighed and followed. Most of the punks ran before the rest, and we only caught two of them.  
  
"Hey! It's—" one of them started to say. But I realized it.  
  
"It's you guys! Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." Gizmo said.  
  
"You guys are better than this. You don't need to graffiti stuff! You're too good for that!" I said.  
  
"Why are you here, Tomb?" Jinx said.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"For?" Mammoth said.  
  
"Raven was kidnapped. We need help finding her." Cyborg said.  
  
"Again?" yelled Jinx.  
  
"Can you let me go?" Gizmo asked. We were holding them by their necks.  
  
"Sorry." I said, letting go. "So, are you gonna help us or not?"  
  
"Why should we?" Mammoth said.  
  
"Because being petty criminals is a new level of low. You can stay with us. Come on." I pleaded.  
  
"Well, we are broke." Jinx said. "I guess. But don't get used to it." She added.  
  
"Being on the street's added a new layer of tough to you." I said to her. "You used to be so nice."  
  
"Yea, well, that's not the point. So are we leaving or what?"  
  
"Sure get in the car." Cyborg said.  
  
When everyone was in the car, Cyborg sped off back to Jump City.  
  
Ok, well that was pretty long. Please R+R. BTW, Jump City is where the Titans live in the comics, so I assume it's where they live in the cartoon. 


	11. ouch

I did NOT get as many reviews as I hoped. Are there really only 3 or 4 people that had the patience to read up to chapter 10? I don't feel as jumpy and full of ideas as when I wrote Life and Death. Who knows, maybe people just don't read the top section. I'll put a note in the middle just to remind you. Like a commercial break or something. PS, I think that George Bush review was just annoying. I have two words for you, and the second one is "You." And one last thing, please try not to curse in my reviews, I'm sure there are younger people reading this. Although it is rated pg13...  
  
The T-car raced off.  
  
"Cyborg, there's a speed limit idiot." I said.  
  
"I know. But—"  
  
Jinx took the wheel a swerved to the right, narrowly missing a slow moving van.  
  
"Heh heh, I guess that was my fault, huh?"  
  
We all glared at him.  
  
A couple of hours later, we arrived back at the tower. When we walked inside the garage, we caught a glimpse of a jet.  
  
"Why didn't we use that?" I asked. Cyborg did not have an answer. "I guess they replaced your brain with a single wire. And it just short-circuited."  
  
We all walked down the hall eventually winding up in the living room. Beast Boy and Starfire were watching a movie.  
  
"What are you watching?" I asked monotonously.  
  
"Aliens."  
  
"You guys wussed out of that movie." I said. The other HIVE members cracked up. Beast Boy and Starfire turned red.  
  
"Umm, T, what are they doing here?" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Standing?" I said. "They're helping us find Raven, and you guys are watching a movie. That's friendship"  
  
"Humph." Beast Boy said, getting up. He headed for the kitchen. "I'm starving."  
  
I followed him. Cyborg followed me. Gizmo followed Cyborg, and so on. I could not be completely sure why.  
  
"How are we gonna track Raven?" Jinx asked.  
  
"I don't know." I said.  
  
"Perhaps—" Starfire began to say.  
  
"Do you think they'd still be in the city?" asked Mammoth.  
  
"Probably not. With the time we've given them, probably on the other side of the globe by now." Cyborg responded.  
  
"What happened anyway?" Gizmo asked.  
  
"I have an—" Starfire began.  
  
"Well, it happened a couple days ago. Raven and I were headed to a fan club meeting. It was a fair weathered day, and nothing bad had happened. It was like we were in heaven, or hell, if you prefer that, itself. The meeting had not begun, but I already had a bad feeling about it. I settled down to read a book on spells, and I'm not sure what Raven was reading. The meeting time came around, and we headed into the meeting room. I remember some guy asking me about my friendship with Raven, and then I went to get a soda or something. When I came back, the meeting room was deserted, without a trace. Raven was gone too. When I rushed outside, I saw Raven in the back of a car with the fans. I ran after them, and caught up with the rest of the titans. Robin and I ran after the car, and Robin tripped and broke his leg. So there." I said, gasping for breath.  
  
"Friends, might I propose an—"  
  
"Ok, and Batman told you where we were?" Jinx asked.  
  
"Yea. Robin told us who Batman was on accident." Cyborg said.  
  
"So, how ARE we going to find her?" Mammoth asked.  
  
"They're probably in a building, and we haven't received a hostage note. I have seen enough Law & Order episodes to know that this kidnapping might be slightly ritualistic. That's either a good or bad thing." I said.  
  
"Probably bad. Robin said Cult, remember?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!" Starfire screamed.  
  
"Well Star, all you needed to do was to say you had an idea." Jinx said. Starfire's eyes glowed. Everyone reared back.  
  
"May I suggest that we locate Raven by first locating this?" Starfire pulled out her walkie talkie.  
  
"This is another example of us FORGETTING TO THINK!!!!!!!!" I said. "By the way, Starfire, you are a genius.  
  
We called Raven's walkie talkie.  
  
"I got a reading on it" Cyborg said, looking at his arm.  
  
"It's nothing but static on mine" I said, looking at a fuzzy screen.  
  
"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked.  
  
"The big pointy thing in the sky" Cyborg said, pointing at a very, very tall mountain out the window.  
  
"You have a T-sled, don't you?" Jinx said.  
  
"Well, see, uh, I kinda forgot to uh," Cyborg started.  
  
"We have to hike, princess." I said.  
  
"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Beast Boy shouted. "Up THAT thing? No way!" He slammed his fist into the edge of the table.  
  
Beast Boy's fist flung a knife across the room. I was spinning and traveling at a very, very high speed. It plunged itself into my lower chest; a 7 inch knife.  
  
Ok, I didn't put a commercial in there. O well. Please read and review, before writing becomes more of a chore than a passion. 


	12. camping out

Well, four reviews isn't what I really wanted at all. I'm so depressed. O well, I think I owe it to the people that are reviewing to continue. Since they ask so nicely. (YOU BETTER UPDATE!!!! UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!) -_- Ok, moving on, I was planning the last scene for a while, and just a warning, this chapter will hurt Beast Boy. Bad. I'm not joking. I'll try my best to make it humorous. K, let's get started.  
  
I backed up, feeling the sharp pain of the knife all the while. I started to see black. Everything got dark and murky.  
  
+++++++  
  
I woke up in the hospital room. Everyone was crowded around me, and it turned out that I had been out for hours.  
  
"Ow." I said. "Don't do that again. You little—"  
  
Beast Boy turned into a green donkey.  
  
"Exactly." I murmured.  
  
"Are...you ok?" Jinx asked.  
  
"I had a knife go through me. Do you think I'm ok?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"That means no, yes?" Starfire said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It means yes?"  
  
"NO!!" My patience wore thin very quickly.  
  
I turned to Cyborg. "Go get me a large weapon please." Cyborg looked at me, and I could tell he was curious. He removed his arm and handed it to me.  
  
"... Not what I had in mind. But it'll do." I said, holding it by on finger. I started chasing after Beast Boy. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO IMPALE ME!!! COME HERE YOU LITTLE GERM!!!!!" Beast Boy ran as fast as he could. "Dude, it was an accident!" He yelled.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not de—" I stopped in my tracks. I walked back to the hospital.  
  
"Cyborg, how come I'm not dead? Normally seven inch knifes kill someone when they're imbedded in you're heart, right?"  
  
"Beats me." He said.  
  
"I think I know." Mammoth said. Everyone was surprised that he was thinking. But large, strong, dumb humans are just a stereotype. "You're not human, remember? Maybe you a vampire." We all flinched at this.  
  
"I don't think I'm a vampire." I said. "Cause I would have killed Beast Boy a long time ago." Beast Boy backed up.  
  
"Well, we know you must have a strong tolerance to pain." Gizmo said.  
  
"You're right..." I responded. "Hey Gizmo! Hit me with anything you've got!"  
  
"NO! DON'T!!!" Everyone yelled. But Gizmo didn't care. He quickly fired off two rockets towards me.  
  
+++++++  
  
"Ow. That hurt." I said, looking around me. "Where am I?"  
  
"The T-jet. Since you're always complaining about not trying to find Raven, we took you along while you were unconscious." Beast Boy informed me.  
  
"How thoughtful of you guys." I said, again sarcastically. I walked up to the cockpit, greeting everybody on the way.  
  
"Hey Cyborg! Are we there yet?" I asked.  
  
"You're just like Raven. NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!!! O, wait, yes we are." He responded. We landed the jet vertically on the base of the mountain.  
  
Jinx walked in. "I refuse to climb that thing!" She shouted.  
  
"Too bad." I said. "Unless you can learn to fly, we're gonna have to. Gizmo's jets won't carry anyone. We have to climb." Jinx turned red with anger.  
  
****** We had hiked so high into the mountain, and still were nowhere near the top. The air began getting hard to breath, and Beast Boy collapsed. I dragged him along, though I too was beginning to get tired.  
  
"We should stop for the night." Cyborg said.  
  
"Amen." Everybody fell down, and Cyborg set up a tent. I got some wood from a nearby fallen tree and Starfire used her starbolts to start a fire. Later, we all gather around the fire, relishing its heat. I brought out some food that was in my backpack, and roasted it over the fire.  
  
"Baked beans, anyone?" I asked, holding up a warm can of baked beans. Soon, everybody had their own can and was eating away.  
  
"The things I do for you." Gizmo said. He was obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Ditto." Jinx said. She looked worse the Gizmo. I sighed.  
  
"We'll find Raven tomorrow." I said. "Let's get some sleep."  
  
"Yes, let us rest for the following morning." Starfire said.  
  
I fell asleep to the whistling of the wind. Luckily, it was a large tent so nobody would have to sleep outside. I moved in the middle of the night to the only other section open, the place near Jinx because Cyborg snored louder than he blew things up.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Rise and shine, everybody." I said. "I hope all you of got enough beauty sleep. Some of you needed it." I smirked.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Beast Boy said, when he saw me looking at him.  
  
"Cyborg, still got a reading on that signal?" I asked.  
  
"I hope so. Let me check... Dude! The signal's gone!"  
  
"They broke her comlink?" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Yea." I said. "But that's ok. Cyborg, you have a radar, right?" I asked.  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"The kidnappers and us are the only ones on this mountain. Switch that thing to heat sensing and we should have our men. And girl, I guess."  
  
"Good idea. I'll just...Uh oh." He said.  
  
"What's uh oh?" I asked.  
  
"Their coming right towards US!" He yelled.  
  
"How long?" Beast Boy said.  
  
"About six minutes at a consistent rate!" Cyborg said.  
  
"We don't want them to know we're here. Lets high tail it outta here." I said, picking up my sleeping bag. I helped Starfire with hers, Beast Boy helped Jinx, and Cyborg helped Mammoth. Gizmo's just folded up on it's own.  
  
"Let's beat it." Jinx said. We all deserted the sight just in time to see the fan club members walking down the mountain. Rob was leading them, walking alongside Raven, who had her hands tied behind her back.  
  
"I'll do anything for you," I heard him say.  
  
"Then undo this rope and let me go!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Is there anything else, my queen?" He offered. Raven looked really, really upset.  
  
I whispered to Cyborg: "Should we ambush them?"  
  
"Take a look at the guys behind him." He said.  
  
I looked, and there was an army of cloaked people holding guns the size of Beast Boy.  
  
"Ok. New plan. We wait until their off guard." I said. We slowly slinked back into the whiteness of the snow. 


	13. Look what I found!

Hi! Thanx for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Also, to Possessed Angel, that part was just a joke. Also, I wonder if it is possible to put pictures on the site...Anyway, I think I might do an unscripted thing later, I'm running out of ideas. I'll make something kinda like those interview things that are really funny. And I'll take audience requests as well.  
  
Don't forget to read and review!  
  
"Feel's like the military." I whispered to Beast Boy as we trudged our way silently through the evergreen forest. The snow was coming down in shovels. I could barely see three feet in front of me.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mammoth asked.  
  
"We're gonna take the kidnappers by surprise. We'll just ambush them, grab Raven, and scram." I said.  
  
"This task, it sounds simple." Starfire said.  
  
"Except we gotta try not to get shot by the thousands of rounds that'll be tearing through the air." Cyborg said. Everybody turned white.  
  
"I think they might be a little paranoid if they have guns the size of surf boards." I said. I glanced at the map, brushing away snow.  
  
"We get them at night, right?" Jinx asked.  
  
"Yea. Hey look, this mountain used to be a training ground for special operation troops." I said, pointing to a training ground on the map. "Maybe a bullet proof vest will come in handy. If we hurry, we should be there before sundown."  
  
We gathered our belongings, held them tight and picked up the pace. When we arrived outside, I stuck out like a sore thumb. Black did not exactly blend in with white snow.  
  
"Are we there yet?" I asked.  
  
"Obviously not." Cyborg responded. We looked around, and we saw nothing but a white, snowy wasteland.  
  
We continued walking, without much conversation. Then Starfire finally made it clear that she was very, very, very cold.  
  
"Friends, I require heat as the cold is weakening me!" She gasped. I took out my sleeping bag, zipped it into one blanket, and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Better?" I asked.  
  
"Much." She said.  
  
I was glad to give it to her, as the sleeping bag was very heavy and I could move faster now.  
  
"What do you think we'll find at the training ground?" Gizmo asked the rest of the guys.  
  
"Bodies." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Guns!" Jinx said.  
  
"Jets!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Nothing but an abandoned training ground." I said. Everybody was wasting their energy talking, I thought.  
  
+++++  
  
Before sundown, with about an hour to spare, we arrived at the training ground.  
  
"What a dump!" I said looking around. All of the buildings were collapsed, save one or two.  
  
"Wow...not as I imagined it." Beast Boy said. There were no bodies or jets. There might have been guns though.  
  
"Well, we have shelter for the night." I said. The two buildings that had not collapsed were the mess hall and the armory.  
  
"Cyborg, check you're radar. How many hours of sleep can we get?" I asked him.  
  
"They'll be here around five the next morning. But if they sleep, we probably have until one or two." He responded.  
  
"Ok. C'mon." I said, leading everyone to the mess hall. "Maybe there's some canned food in here. Look through the cabinets."  
  
We all frantically searched, and we did find some things.  
  
"Beast Boy. Here." I said, tossing him a can of dog food.  
  
"Dude! I can't eat— Or maybe..." We all stared at him in disgust as he gulped down the food in human form. Soon Cyborg was greener than him.  
  
After a while of searching and talking, we had all decided on a couple of cans of spaghetti. It was not first class, but it was much better than last night's meal.  
  
"Let's keep a couple of these cans for later," I said, putting some food into my backpack.  
  
"I'm going to salvage stuff from the armory," Gizmo said.  
  
"Bring us each the best bullet proof vest you can find," I said, as if it was not unusual.  
  
As I sat down leaving Beast Boy to do the cooking, I heard a loud 'Whoa' coming from outside. I rushed outside to see Gizmo standing outside of the armory. Inside the armory was 2 walls completely filled with guns of all sorts, and on the other wall was ammunition.  
  
"Holy..." Was all I managed to say.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Ok, please don't forget to Review if you haven't done so already or if you have any new thoughts on the story. E-mail me with any ideas you have or if you want something to happen in the story at Worship_mike2000@yahoo.com . 


	14. and Fast!

Wow! I got 50 reviews. That's a lot of reviews. Life and death only got 20...ï. I haven't updated in a while, I guess I was just too lazy.

I stared at the weapons in awe. The abrupt yell of Beast Boy saying the food was ready broke the silence.

"Here you go," Beast Boy said, dumping something that looked more like pudding than spaghetti onto our plates.

"You'll never guess what we found," Gizmo said, jumping up and down.

"Footprints?" Beast Boy said hopefully.

"Guns and ammo." I said, poking at the food. "Tons and tons."

"Do they work?" Cyborg asked.

"I think they do. Nothing's touched this place in ages. Guns are generally waterproof, right?" I asked him.

"Yea. What are we gonna do with the guns?" Cyborg asked.

"What else?" I said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and looked reluctant.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't know how to use the big bad guns?"

"No it's just, we don't use guns." Beast Boy said. I stared blankly at them.

"Fine. Suit yourself." I said. I walked back into the warehouse and took an m-16 off the wall. It was cold and rusty, but it worked nonetheless. I hung it back up and took a car-15 off the wall. This one had a silencer. I loaded it up and fired off two or three rounds. I put it on a strap and put it over my back. Starfire drifted in silently.

"What are these metal sticks?" She asked.

"Guns, Starfire. They're very dangerous. Try not to get hit by them." I responded. I took a Desert Eagle off the wall and put it in a holster. Thank god for no gun control.

"What do they do?" She asked.

I showed her. I took the magazine and showed her how to load, aim, and fire a gun.

"And they go through somebody, and it kills them?" She asked.

"Exactly." I responded. I continued loading the weapons and gathered bulletproof vests for everyone.

"Put this on." I said to Starfire. "It'll increase your chance of living. And give these to everyone else." She flew off.

About an hour later Cyborg rushed in. "They just changed their direction. They're coming this way, and fast." He yelled.

I'm really sorry, but I am SOO sleepy right now, I've been awake for almost the whole day, I really need some sleep. Sorry guys, adios.


	15. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS

.:.IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.:.

Thanx for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. But now, please do not write anymore, as my email is getting eaten up by them. I would appreciate everybody not submitting any more reviews; I know it sounds mean, but I know that people are enjoying my stories and that's all that matters. Please, do not submit any more reviews. Thanks a lot.


End file.
